Camping trip
by Haytar96
Summary: The gang go camping! (Pepperony) requested by SilverPedals1402! Warning...it's a little weird...I hope you like it!


**(A/N Hey Silverpedals! Yay! Here's your request! Sorry it took so long!)**

Pepper rang the door bell to the Rhodes house one early morning, excitement rang through her. Roberta answered the door with coffee in hand; she gave the energetic redhead a smile. "Good morning Pepper." She said and took a sip of coffee. Pepper smiled back at the woman and asked "Is Tony and Rhodey up yet?" Roberta sighed and shook her head. "No, I've been trying to wake them for the past half hour." She said letting the girl into the house. Pepper huffed and set down her hiking bag, she stomped her way up the stairs and stood at the end of the hallway. Pepper cleared her throat and shouted at the top of her lungs "FIRE!"

Thuds were to be heard from two rooms, Rhodey ran out of his room and down the stairs. Tony on the other hand ran out of his room and looked around, his eyes landed on the redhead and an annoyed expression landed on his face. "Pepper!" he said irritated. Pepper just smiled "nice boxers…." She said putting a hand on her hip. Tony blushed tomato red and flew back into his room; Pepper laughed and went back down stairs.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs Rhodey walked back into the house clearly upset. "Pepper! Why did you do that?" he asked as he past. Pepper smirked "Well one it would be funny. And two to get you two nerds up." She said. Rhodey shot her a look and went upstairs to get ready.

An hour later the three teens said goodbye to Roberta and was driving down the interstate. "Ok…So where are we going?" Rhodey asked keeping his eyes on the road. "Just keep driving until you're in Vermont." Pepper said from the back seat. Rhodey nodded and kept driving, "Tell me why we're doing this again…." Tony said looking up his POD. Pepper rolled her eyes "You guys need a break from the city. Along with technology!" she said and took away Tony's POD. Tony was about to protest but shut up because Pepper was giving him her 'Don't test me' look. He just grumbled and sank down in his seat closing his eyes.

The trip took a long time but sooner or later they got to the camp ground. Pepper got out of the car and stretched her arms into the air. Tony who was unloading the trunk caught the action, he stared and noticed Pepper was dressed differently. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with hiking boots, when she stretched her shirt started to ride up. Rhodey walked by and smacked the back of the young geniuses head. "Ow!" Tony said rubbing the back of his head; Pepper turned and raised an eyebrow. Rhodey smirked as he set up the tents.

Tony's blushed and hurried to find fire wood. Pepper just shrugged and unpacked the stuff they needed right away. Rhodey walked over to the edge of the woods and began to help Tony with the wood, "Why did you hit me?" Tony asked while he was picking up some sticks. Rhodey looked up "Because you were ogled Pepper! Dude she's like me sister! It's my job to slap you." He said sticking out his tongue. Tony just rolled his eyes and walked back over to Pepper. He dumped the wood into a pile next to her; Pepper jumped and shot him a glare.

It began to get dark outside; Pepper started the fire easily and went to go help Rhodey with the tents. "Come on Rhodey! Putting up tents is easy!" she said. Rhodey looked at the girl like she was crazy, "Ok fine! If it's so easy…then you do it." He said getting up. He handed Pepper the hammer and watched. It took her ten minutes to get both tents set up; she looked at Rhodey with a smug smile who just stared at her with his mouth open.

Later the three teens sat beside the warm fire talking and laughing while roasting marshmallows. The wind began to blow and make the tree's rock back and forth. Pepper around herself and shuddered, Tony looked at her and frowned. "You okay Pep?"He asked scooting closer to her. Pepper nodded slowly "Uhhh yeah…I just have a strange feeling that someone is watching me…" she said looking into the woods. Tony frowned and wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulders to comfort her, Pepper blushed and leaned in closer to him.

"Come on guys...it's getting late." Rhodey said dumping water onto the fire along with some sand. Tony nodded and was about to nudge Pepper to move but he saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and gently picked her up. Tony nodded his head to Rhodey to open up Pepper's tent. Rhodey quickly did as he was told and stood back. Tony gently placed the redhead on her sleeping bag and covered her with a blanket. He zipped the tent quietly and faced his best friend, "You really love her don't you…." Rhodey stated quietly. Tony sighed and nodded a small smile played on his lips; "Yeah I really do…" he said and went into his own tent.

"Pepper…." A voice whispered from a distance, the redhead's eyes flew open at the sound of her name. "Pepper…." The voice whispered again. Pepper unzipped her tent, crawled out and stood up. She looked around and saw a dark figure walk away into the forest. "Hey…!" Pepper called as she jogged toward the figure. It got darker when Pepper entered the forest but she kept going.

"Hey…!" Pepper's voice said loudly waking Tony from a deep sleep. He unzipped the door of the tent and peeked out, he saw Pepper jog into the forest alone. Tony frowned and clambered out of the tent and ran after the redhead. "Pepper!" Tony called surprised that she was nowhere in sight, the wind blew harshly causing Tony to lose his footing making him fall down a small embankment. He groaned holding onto his side. "Ow…" he muttered and got to his feet, he then spotted something in the dim moonlight. Tony limped over to the object picked it up and looked at it in horror. It was Pepper's shoe and it was covered in blood.

Pepper ran tears were running down her cheeks as she stumbled around trying to get back to the campsite. Her shoe was gone, and her shirt was ripped. Blood dried on her head and on the large cuts on her legs and arms. Footsteps followed her calmly and quickly, "Pepper…" it whispered. The redhead ran faster, she stumbled and fell to the ground. Pepper looked up terrified and screamed.

A scream filled Tony's ears and it made him move faster. "Pepper!" he shouted and skidded to a stop at what he saw. A man stood over Pepper, he had a knife. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted but it didn't stop the man from thrusting the knife into Pepper's chest. Into her heart.

Tony screamed and opened his eyes. He wasn't in the woods anymore, he was in the car. Rhodey and Pepper were looking at him with worry in their eyes. "Tony are you alright?" Pepper asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rhodey pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at this best friend. "Yeah man…you feeling alright?" he asked. Tony was breathing hard as he looked around them. Pepper put the back of her hand against his forehead and frowned. "You don't have a fever…but you look pale Tony…maybe we should go home…" she said looking at Rhodey who just nodded and began to turn around.

Tony was silent the whole way back home. He didn't say anything when they got back he just went into the armory. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged looks, "I'll go talk to him…" Pepper said walking toward the armory. She walked through the door only to be tackled into a hug. "Whoa! Hey! Isn't this my thing?" Pepper asked hugging him back. Tony just held her a little tighter and buried his face into the crook of the redhead's neck. Pepper was shocked but rubbed his back, when Tony pulled away he rubbed a few tears off of his cheeks. Pepper frowned and guided him to a chair, "Tony…what's wrong?" she asked serious. "Just the worst bad dream in the world…" Tony said looking at the ground.

Pepper looked at him and took his hand. "Tell me about it…" she said, Tony took a breath and retold his dream to her. Pepper squeezed his hand gently. "My worst nightmare…is losing you…." Tony said looking Pepper square in the eye. Pepper was surprised but it didn't matter when Tony kissed her.

**(A/N Soooo how did I do? Did I get it right? Oh sorry for the cheesy ending…please review! I'm taking requests! I'm not going to be updating new chapters until next week because of exams! But I'm going to take requests if you have them!)**


End file.
